


Warning: Drinking May Lead to Bondage

by Denkoumaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denkoumaru/pseuds/Denkoumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara swore he would never drink again if it lead to meeting spoiled brats that didn't take... well didn't even ask before they took liberties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning: Drinking May Lead to Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited. Original story I may add more or make into a longer story when I have the time and energy. Please enjoy.

Warning: Drinking May Lead to Bondage BY Denkoumaru

Rating: NC-17 Warnings: Light bondage, nonconish, WIP, M/M

Prologue Groaning Mara woke from a fog, vision blurred, a budding headache pounding a little tap dance between his eyes. He pressed his face into the silky fabric of his pillow; he was always so slow to waking. His head pounded more insistently as he began to move, too much home brewed alcohol from the night before. A sweet but elusive scent tickled his nose. Jerking out of his doze Mara looked down at the pristine pillow. It was the purest white he had ever seen. All creases had been pressed out of it but most importantly, it wasn't his pillow. His mind raced, what had he done again last night?

After yet another long hard day in the mines, Mara remembered going with the guys from work to the bar. Memories flickered of him oozing off of a bar stool, waving off the concerned looks from his co workers and their offers to help him home. After that there was nothing. He couldn't recall anything after leaving the bar! Mara went to sit up only to come to a jarring halt. Looking down he was shocked to see the black leather cuffs around his wrists, a chain trailing to the metal bed frame. Panic slowly set in when pulling at the chain didn't gain his freedom. As Mara tugged on the restrains that bit painfully into his wrists and ankles, fear bubbled in his chest, threatening to overtake him. He was so lost in trying to pry the leather straps free that he didn't hear the creaking of floorboards as someone approached.

Nor when the door scraped open. "I see that sleeping beauty is awake."

The captive man almost got whiplash turning his head at the sudden voice. Standing in the doorway was a man, standing several inches shorter than Mara's impressive height of 6'1''. Long platinum blond hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. If the stranger was trying to pass off as a man of lower standing, it was a failure of epic proportions. He wore a simple gray tunic, like any lower level peasant would wear. But Mara wasn't fooled in the least, anyone worth a grain of salt could see that he was merely slumming. The whole outfit had been clearly made to measure. It fit his broad shoulders and waist perfectly, the cuffs exactly to his wrists. The leather pants made Mara's eyebrow arch. This was real chocolate brown leather. It would take years of Mara tolling in the mines to even think of scrapping enough up for such clothes. And to top it all off he wore leather riding boots to pull the rest of the phony peasant outfit together. Mara frowned sourly, he was obviously dealing with someone of high importance.

Who exactly, he wasn't so sure. But he could smell the reek of nobility from where he lay on the bed. The man walked forward his boots clicking against the hardwood floor. The blonde grabbed a pitcher of water that sat on the small table near the bed and poured two glasses of water. "Water? You must be thirsty. You did have a very hard night." Mara narrowed his eyes at the outstretched hand that offered the thirst quenching drink. In his struggle with the leather restraints he had not realized how thirsty he was.

"Oh silly me... I nearly forgot!" Pink lips stretched in a coy smile. "Here. Allow me to help." Delicate fingers reached out and grasped his chin in a surprisingly strong vise like grip. Tilting Mara's head up he pressed the glass to Mara's lips, cool liquid washed over his tongue. Mara couldn't stop the greedy gulp of liquid. Closing his eyes, he didn't see the look of hunger that washed over the other's face. Suddenly the life giving water was taken away and placed on the small table.

"Hey! I'm not finished yet," complained Mara sullenly. A sour look crossed his face when he was completely ignored by the younger man. Mara was beginning to think the man would be more than happy just listening to himself talk.

"I think we should discuss the situation you have found yourself in." Mara fidgeted, uncomfortably under his penetrating stare. He suddenly felt like a naughty child that wasn't quite sure how he had angered his parent. "It seems you have found yourself at a disadvantage." "No shit," grumbled Mara darkly. "You have caused me a great disrespect that demands payment. Since you do not look like you could even afford to carry fleas I have decided to take it out of your flesh." Smiling wickedly at his prey, the young lord walked forward. Eyes hungrily taking in the rippling muscles under sun browned flesh. There was nothing like having a powerful man under one's thumb. Kneeling on the bed, reverently he reached out. At first he shyly brushed his fingers over the form in front of him, but when he couldn't resist anymore, pressed his fingers boldly across hard muscles gained from hard work. "If you don't let me go right now, I'm going to break your face," Mara growled darkly, using the voice that got even the biggest men to back off. "Is that a promise?"

"You can bet on your life." Mara stared in shock when all the young man did was throw his head back in laughter. In response the other man just draped himself over his captive, nipping playfully at one exposed shoulder. Hands went to his chest, stroking lightly until they reached his pectorals. The stranger's fingers sought out his nipples, pinching and prodding them while Mara swore at him. "If you really hated it, you would cry more." Blunt fingernails scraped over one sensitized nipple. "What a dirty boy you are, Mara." Bitter tears stung at the corner of his eyes. Humiliation at being called a boy by someone who was several years younger than him heated his cheeks. And cold chills went up his spine as his name was uttered by those smirking lips. Who was he? Mara had never seen him till now! "Who..?" Mara trailed off with a gasp as one nipple was savagely pinched.

"Hmm... No questions please." Blue eyes stared down him with a hard look. The mystery man smirked at Mara's whimpers of pain. He smoothed his thumb over the swollen nub to soothe away the hurt and released the tender nub in favor of applying the same treatment to the other. "Has anyone ever told you what a pretty little mouth you have?" Mara glared at the other, putting all the venom he could into it.

"No?" Even though he wasn't smiling, laughter dripped from the lord's voice. A smooth soft thumb that had never seen hardship in its life trailed over his slightly parted lips. Mara allowed the action, even letting it slip in farther, caressing his tongue. He growled low in his throat before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Thin fingers roughly grasped the captive's hair, jerking his head back until the muscles strained in protest, causing Mara to look his tormentor straight in the eyes. Leaning over his prey, blond hair obscured his vision, the young nobleman nuzzled his ear, before dragging the lobe between unforgiving teeth. "Oh, what a bad boy! Looks like someone needs a little discipline, nee?" Mara barely kept in the cry of agony as the unknown man bit roughly before suckling on the tender area. Only one thought crossed Mara's mind. 'If I get out of this I am never drinking again!'


End file.
